As an ice making machine which produces ice blocks automatically, a flow-down type ice making machine which can produce a lot of ice blocks at a low cost is known (for example, refer to Patent Document 1). This flow-down type ice making machine is equipped with an ice making unit which produces ice blocks and is located above an ice storage room defined inside an ice storage house.
As shown in FIG. 8 or FIG. 9, an ice making unit 15 has a pair of ice making plates 18, 18 arranged opposite to each other in a substantially vertical posture, and an evaporation tube 24 disposed between the back sides of both ice making plates 18, 18, and as a refrigerant flows through the evaporation tube 24 at the time of carrying out the ice making operation, each ice making plate 18 is forcedly cooled. A plurality of projecting portions 20 which extend in the up-down direction are provided at each ice making plate 18 in a transverse direction for every prescribed interval, and an ice making surface 22a which extends on the surface of the ice making plate 18 in the up-down direction is defined by the adjacent projecting portions 20, 20. The ice making unit 15 has an ice making water tank (not shown) which is disposed under the pair of ice making plates 18, 18, and stores ice making water, and has an ice making water sprinkler 32 which is disposed above the pair of ice making plates 18, 18 and sprays water, which is supplied from the ice making water tank, to the ice making surfaces 22a of the ice making plate 18. Further, in the ice making unit 15, a sprinkle guide 70 is provided between the ice making water sprinkler 32 and the upper portions of the ice making plates 18 to guide the ice making water sprayed from the ice making water sprinkler 32 to the upper portions of the ice making surfaces 22a of each ice making plate 18. In the ice making unit 15, the ice making water is frozen in the process in which ice making water flows down on the ice making surfaces 22a, and the unfrozen ice making water flowing down from the lower edge of the ice making surfaces 22a is collected into the ice making water tank, and is supplied again to the ice making surfaces 22a via the ice making water sprinkler 32 and the sprinkle guide 70.
The sprinkle guide 70 is provided with cover parts 72 located above the projecting portions 20 and guide parts 74 connected to the cover parts 72, provided corresponding to the respective ice making surfaces 22a and tilting downward in a direction toward the ice making surfaces 22a from the projection ends of the projecting portions 20 in line at the lengthwise sides of the sprinkle guide 70. Here, in the sprinkle guide 70, the upper end of the guide part 74 is formed in level with the upper end of the cover part 72. In the sprinkle guide 70, the inclined lower ends of the guide parts 74 are positioned to be apart by a small clearance from the respective ice making surfaces 22a. In the sprinkle guide 70, the ice making water which sprayed from sprinkle holes 32a of the ice making water sprinkler 32 is guided by the guide part 74, and is supplied to the ice making surfaces 22a via slits 74a formed between the inclined lower ends of the guide parts 74, and the ice making surfaces 22a. 
Patent Document 1: Japanese Utility Model (Registration) Application Laid-open Publication No. H7-6657